Always
by Emma-Loves-The-Ocean
Summary: "You have a GPS right?" she asks." Yeah!" I'm known for getting lost."I know you've always wanted me to drive you to school, but your going to half to miss out." She shakes her head a grin on her wrinkled face."Be safe."    "Always." Its a lovestory! R&R!


I quietly gape at this unknown town zooming past me in inconspicuousness, gripping at the only memory, only piece of the life I once had. My mother's locket. With scratches in the dainty silver, and blue tiger-eye gleaming in the light of the cloudy sky above.

I look down at it, my pink, petit mouth frowns in doing so. I think how perfectly that fits my mood, and chuckle at myself. The silver distortsmy face, but you could still tell its me. My big blue-green eyes clouded with sadness, yet a glimmer of beauty. My lengthy, dark brown hair falls in waves framing my pale, pretty face, rosy at the cheeks.

I look up as we cross a bridge and furrow my angular eyebrows trying to read the sign slowly approaching up ahead of us.

"Welcome To The Town of Forks! Population: 9,000 Elevation: 400 ft."

Great. Moving from Hawaii Population 900,000 to

Forks. Population 9,000. I wanted this move to be insignificant. Probably out of question in a town so small.

I clench my carry-on bag in exasperation. New school, new everything. I have to start all over.

" Emilie? Are you all right?"

"Fine fine. Why?" I breathed out.

"You're clenching your bag… Are you getting carsick? Were almost there." She asks, concern in her voice.

"Yup carsickness… that's it." I lie, "Ill be fine though." I lie about that too.

We pull up to a blue and coffee brown house, an old, kinda welcoming vibe to it. The ocean is just in view to the back of the house, the crashing of waves, emitting a salty billow of fragrance in the air with every batter and pound the rocky shore takes.

I hoist my shoulder bag over my head, and grab the book I was reading in the car, open the door and step out, closing my eyes. The salty smell reminds me home. I allow the corners of my mouth to curl into a smile.

"Come in now! You're going to get soaked!" Gram yells from the porch. Only now I realize it's raining. I fast walk to the porch holding my book overhead.

I turn the cold, worn knob and push. Inside it's warm, and smells of sweet hot apple cider, perfume and food. The dancing fire thaws me, from the inside out.

"Take off your jacket Dearie." She says, her British accent more pronounced. She hobbles over with a cup of hot cocoa in her wary, warm hands.

"There you are Emilie." And pats my back.

"Just call me Emma, Emilie is just my formal name." I force a smile for my gram.

"Oh but of course I know that! I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you!" She laughs, her laugh as rich and flaky as biscuits and gravy. She pats my cheek and hobbles of to the kitchen.

"You freshen up in the loo, and unpack your bags! Ill bring them in from the car, you just go, do whatever and ill get supper started!" She calls out; she sure is energetic for a 75 year old. I laugh and run up the stairs.

My hands tap at the sides of the sink, anxious, thinking about how I'm leaving to go to school in a few minutes. Out of apprehension, I quickly pull up my hand slap the sink on. I put my hand under the invigorating water and raise it to my forehead. I'm instantaneously calmed. Back in Hawaii I was almost always wet, my mom used to call me her little mermaid. I smile at the memory.

"Emma! Time to go! I have a surprise for you!" She yells in a sing songy voice.

"Be right there! I run to my room, baby blue with a great view of the ocean, with shells on the shelves, along with a few classics. I swing my backpack over my shoulder and open the door. A cool breeze blows my hair from my face.

"You didn't!" I giggle screamed. I ran up to my red Fiat 500, and peered in the window. There were my keys, with the surfboard keychain. I climb in, still a trace of sand on the floor. I beam at Gram sniggering at her. I turn the ignition and hear a familiar muted rumble.

"You have a GPS right?" she asks.

" Yeah!" I'm known for getting lost.

"I know you've always wanted me to drive you to school, but your going to half to miss out." She shakes her head a grin on her wrinkled face.

"Be safe."

"Always."


End file.
